


Bad Dreams

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha wakes Bruce from his nightmare





	Bad Dreams

_"You know she deserves someone better."_

_"You'll hurt her again."_

_"It won't work, it's not going to last."_

Bruce's heart rate started to rise up as the dream streamed. He had this before and he hates it; considers it as one of the worst.

"Bruce.."

Natasha's soft voice called out his name over and over, and with that, one by one, the antagonists in his dream, disappeared.

He opened his eyes, saw her on her knees, beside him.

"One of those?" she asked, her hand on his cheek.

He nodded and his tears started to fall.

"Prove them wrong," she said, wiping the wetness off his face. "We'll prove them wrong."

He pulled her down to him, kissed her forehead, he's thankful she stayed.

"Don't let go," he said.

"I won't," she whispers. "I promise."


End file.
